left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Crash Course
Lemme guess,the APC they were on at the end of Blood Harvest crashed and they must tread through another level,kill some infect blah blah blah and get extracted?At least add some new weapons and a new infected. The Second Wolf Brother. 18:20, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Bill's in a strange position,isn't he?Bigens 22:32, 4 August 2009 (UTC) all it is the missing section they cut from the game you can still hear the pilot's audio in the game files and Chaos it is between No Mercy and Death Toll Five Star Genral Of The Dead BigDog 14:14, 5 August 2009 (UTC) They can't add new infected dumbass. It isnt left 4 dead 2. And your blood harvest crap is all bull atleast read the article before posting your bullcrap. You disgrace to the zombie apocalypse. Its the same game but with a new campaign. The campaign is mostly for versus use. If they add new weapons and infected in the DLC it would only be for that one campaign? Bad Plan. --Kirby888 04:25, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Please calm down and express your views civilly. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 04:29, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :L4D is srs biz Poeringu 13:41, September 9, 2009 (UTC) They CAN add new infected into dlc. they probobly won't, but just saying the CAN. 21:55, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Well, yeah, they could, but why would Valve put new weapons, infected, and other things in one campaign only? It is physically possible, but a bad idea.--Supermutantslayer450 15:41, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Re:The Second Wolf Brother,what's the point of adding new infected and new weapons? I'm pretty sure that if they went through the state of Pennsylvania with only Pistols,Uzis,Assault Rifles,Pipe Bombs,Molotovs,and Hunting Rifles throughout there,it's probably unlikely there's new weapons there.And to the Special infected,this is between No Mercy and Death Toll,so it wouldn't be possible,again,because they went through all of Pennsylvania,not one more Special Infected after the Boomer,Tank,Witch,Hunter,and Smoker.Bigens 18:41, September 7, 2009 (UTC) FILLING IN THE PLOT HOLES I don't know how the rest of you are feeling up to this but this sounds awesome. Some might be disappointed that it’s only two chapters long but I believe that’s ok as long as it’s a filler. This officially makes the games level order cannon. It begins in No Mercy, and ends in Blood Harvest. If Valve sticks to their word (and they haven’t really let us down before. They always deliver in the end.) then I bet there will be more plot hole fillers that fit “In-between” the campaigns. They should all be shorter, only two or three level longs but more fast pace the their full campaign brothers. That way there be variety. Also having a generator with the possibility of breaking down is cool and a finale that eventually goes pitch black is also very much needed. Yes there’s no Spitter to stop you from standing still and meleeing but try that when you can’t fucking see me you melee spam noob *Note: Melee spamming is lame but a legitimate strategy especially if your playing good teams.* I but in future DLC’s they will add more gaps between the other levels. How did the survivors end up in that green house? Yes there’s a ship in the background but they already proved it’s a different looking ship then the one used in Deathtoll. Even more of a mystery is how the survivors went from riding a plane out of a burning city to camping in the woods. There are signs in Dead Air that say “Need to get away?” advertising for the woods and this would make sense is Blood Harvest is canonically the last level. Will it happen? I hope so. I hope you can transfer it to L4D 2. Otherwise it won’t have such a impact. Will they add a camping after Blood Harvest. Probably not. Will I play it. HELL NO! But for one reason only. My copy of L4D broke after a friend trip on my Ethernet cable dropping the 360 and scratching it beyond repair. Not even the local Blockbusters have it because it’s always checked out. I will try to play this and still I really hope they continue with this hole “gap” thing I hope there doing. If it turns out this is the only new maps for L4D then well….poopy. At least L4d 2 is so close. Crossy the Coward 23:19, 4 August 2009 (UTC) And so i think that there'll be at least two more CC-style campaigns. Seriously, Valve have almost ressurected the story of L4D, i mean, ingame. By the way, am i the only one who thinks that DT-DA camp will have a name like "And the Kitchen Sink"?.. Just for lulz. WardenerNL 16:38, 23 August 2009 (UTC) That's what I'm hoping for, more filler campaigns. Short enough to actually reach the end. See, the disc I have is cracked and will usually screw up loading on the last two safehouses so that I can never finish them. It sucks. But if these are the only new chapter/map things, then I'm gonna be sad. I don't mind L4D 2, but the characters aren't as interesting to me. I'll tell you what, they had better not kill them current characters off... I've grown kinda attached to them.Imperialscouts 00:06, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Lolness i did not think you could get attached to video charictors but hey maybe i'm wrong. Also crossy i think your idea would be good, the game should be more spaced out And i also wonder what did you do to your friend when he broke your L4D --User:TeriffiedToxic Life as we know it will end soon I think.. 13:02, September 9, 2009 (UTC)\ :Well, duh you can get attached to video game characters! What about Wrex, Kaidan, Garrus, Liara, and Tali in Mass Effect? I loved all of them. I'd be really sad if they knocked any or all of those off in Mass Effect 2, especially when I worked so hard at saving two of them! -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 13:46, September 9, 2009 (UTC) I here that the old survivers may be unlockable carecters in l4d2 from major demand. Ahh...I was cool with it. He triped over the cable conneting my Xbox to the modem. I'm more happy with the Xbow having no problems. I just caved in and bought a used game (for 44 dollars. Thank you gamestop ): ) and started playing again.Crossy the Coward 13:35, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Alright, i probally beat the hell out of guy who did it --User:TeriffiedToxic Life as we know it will end soon I think.. 13:44, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Release Date Anyone dig up a release date yet? September 2009!Memo$ 14:58, 30 August 2009 (UTC) It is set to be released on Thursday, September 10, 2009 if you wanna be precise. --User:TeriffiedToxic Life as we know it will end soon I think.. 13:06, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Sadly, that's incorrect. today is the 10th, its almost 8 pm here, and it is not out. maybe they got delayed?--Supermutantslayer450 21:03, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :That release date is a hoax. Darkman 4 21:11, September 10, 2009 (UTC) You no valve annouced the release date early in the summer and its November 17 2009 they always kept this date I dont know where you get this shit from....--Kirby888 21:29, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Wait, what? -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 21:37, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Learn some grammar dude... and as far as I know, November 17 is the release date for L4D2, not crash course. 21:38, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Kirby stop being a retard or I'll punch you in the vagina. Poeringu 23:46, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Kirby, uh... Nov 17 is L4D2. Anyways, when is crash course coming out. Is it coming out in September, or october, or what?--Supermutantslayer450 19:58, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I read on the article that it said it was coming out November 17... But I just gave a quick glance around the article, so I could be wrong. WAH! its not out yet! cmon. i wanna play crash course. anyone got a real release date?--Supermutantslayer450 16:15, September 13, 2009 (UTC) there's a 70 procent chance that it's comin'out this month--Mr.shadow 16:22, September 13, 2009 (UTC) There's the suggestion that Crash Course will be released on or around Sep 23. http://www.xbox.com/en-US/community/calendar/gamewithfame/2009/0923-paramore.htm It's either a VIP test run or the actual thing. --LOL.its.Neotails 16:54, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Well, no duh. they already announced it is comin out in september, but wut day exactly is still unkown.--Supermutantslayer450 21:00, September 13, 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure he said the date was the 23. i heard that too, so i tink it might be correct. 03:46, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :The release date is the 23rd I believe.http://www.destructoid.com/left-4-dead-crash-course-coming-september-23--148444.phtml. It may not be a reliable source, but it's the only thing I can find. Powers38Talk 02:26, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Well it's 10:40 AM PST on September 23rd. The game updated, as well as an Xbox Live general update. I can't find anything on it in the marketplace or in game. I'm really irritated at this point. Valve promises new content in September and of course I knew it would be the end of September. Now it's not even here on a day that it's the event to play it with Paramore. For all we know, Left 4 Dead 2 won't be coming out November 17th... I pray it doesn't. We wait 10 months for new content and they can't even be decent enough to give it to us at the beginning of that month. -- [Josh|Gosh Josh 10:40, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I just found a new release date, September 29th. --LazyLord777 20:41, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Alrighty, lets hope that Crash course comes out the 29, cuz thats 2morrow! WOOT!--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 01:50, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Woo-hoo! It's been released!--LazyLord777 17:03, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Alright then, we'll need someone to fix up the page now thatnks to the newly given information...Not it. :Not it. I would volunteer to help but I haven't played it yet. I gotta wait for my brother.Imperialscouts 21:32, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Same. I can't play it until the weekend. price i know microsoft points have random numbers and prices but i never heard of anything costing 560 points is that real? Totemtrouser 02:20, 26 August 2009 (UTC)totemtrouserTotemtrouser 02:20, 26 August 2009 (UTC) 7 bucks bro!Memo$ 14:58, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Zoey Is it just me, or does the zoey in the campaign poster look nothing like zoey in-game?--Supermutantslayer450 23:01, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :She's just sneering and her hair is falling out of it's ponytail. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:19, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Whats the point for L4D2 if there just goin to put new infected in the DLC??? Now your going to ask whats the reason for L4D2. Well not just only new special infected but new weapons and survivors and 5 new campaigns--Kirby888 21:38, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :They're not going to put new Infected in... it's just a new campaign 21:40, September 10, 2009 (UTC) No new infected. i read recently that the new director is the only one capable of supporting the charger,spitter, and jockey, so the dlc won't support it. i can't find the article anymore, however. any help?-- 01:54, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :Dude, those are from L4D2, no new Infected are going to be added, it's only a new campaign, nothing more. DeathBlade182 05:25, September 18, 2009 (UTC) : i know, i was correcting a mistake i made earlier in the talk page. infected recharge timer the article said the campaign would have "an infected recharge timer." what does that mean?--Supermutantslayer450 22:28, September 22, 2009 (UTC) I Guess it probally means that Each infected can't be used instantly after each other. Example: The boomer, if your waiting to respawn and the boomer dies you can't be the boomer just because someone died using it. And it probally going to only for the bommer and the smoker anyway. Valve most likely put it in to stop the suvivors being attacked by the boomer they just killed, it wouldn't be fair.--User:TeriffiedToxic Life as we know it will end soon I think.. 07:54, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I think it means that the infected can now see if the ability of their teammates is now recharging. I remember how it was one of the most wanted things on the steam forums.Mr.shadow 14:33, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I told you it was the ability of your teamates visible.Mr.shadow 14:19, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Helpful indeed. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 14:24, October 4, 2009 (UTC) The price... Ok, when I went to buy the dlc, why did it cost me 800 points and not 560? I heard about that. It was a mistake. It went back to 560 after that... sorry.Imperialscouts 23:11, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Crash-Proof I earned that achieviment in 25 minutes and also got another one :D [[User:Aratinga_A.|Aratinga A.Ѭ'']](Hehehe), 20:37, September 29, 2009 (UTC)'' Hey Guys, I was trying to get "Jumpin' Jack Flash" and "Slippery Pull". I jumped as a Hunter and get 25 Damage on my victim but no Achievement. And I drag a "Boomed" Survivor as a Smoker and get no Achievement, als well; at this I tried a lot: Drag from a Roof, from the street so that I could reach him with the Claws after Pullin, nothing. No Achievement. Can someone help me, please? Yup, those achievements don't work for me either. Swollenfish 17:24, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Stunning the tank The Achievements page said that to get this, you can use a pipe bomb or a propane tank. Will shooting a nearby boomer that is close to the tank work? Powers38Talk 05:31, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that works. but i thought it was only the boomer not the pipe bomb or anything that stuns the tank--[[TeriffiedToxicLeft 4 dead is awesome]] 08:04, October 14, 2009 (UTC) A boy named Susie Removed the following from Trivia: "In the safe-room, there is a CEDA poster on the wall with multiple safe areas that can be found in other campaigns. All of them are crossed out except a church near Riverside. Under the poster, it says "Going to church-Suzie." This might be the person the Church Guy let in that ended up infecting him." Except the Church Guy repeats over and over, "I can't believe he bit me." If Susie did the biting then Susie had some gender confusion issues.--Jiangyingzi 07:07, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Well, the church guy is, obviously, absolutely batshit insane. Plus, if you look in the church's ending saferoom, there is a static corpse of a female. i think i will put that back.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 19:32, September 30, 2009 (UTC) * The Church Guy is certainly panicked, but I see no evidence that he's so far unhinged he can't tell a man from a woman. I think the notion is a pretty big stretch.--Jiangyingzi 01:34, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Play the Church. in the ending saferoom, there is a dead girl in there. I think the visual evidence is a lot more convincing than words.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 00:38, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Think of it this way: WHY would Valve put "I'm going to the Church-- Susie" if the person was supposed to be a guy? If he was, then the graffiti would have no significance. And, since the graffiti was made after the game came out, referencing an important event that comes chronologicaly later, then why would they make it from some random person? Yeah, sorry if that's hard to follow... someone understand what I'm trying to say?Imperialscouts 02:57, October 4, 2009 (UTC) heheh, no sorry, not entirely sure. just, are you siding with me or Jiangyingzi?--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 03:10, October 4, 2009 (UTC) You. I'm trying to say something along the lines of "Why would Valve put in the Susie comment if she wasn't supposed to the girl in the corner that bit him?Imperialscouts 03:21, October 4, 2009 (UTC) hah, sorry. i cant focus on anything. its 3 am here, running on adrenaline (Storms!) and kinda crazy. so your whole explanation is a little too complexing. but yeah, i made sense of it, and understand, and that was my point exactly. those two facts seem like they go together perfectly.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 03:56, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :It would be a lot easier to explain in person, where you can tell my tone, facial expression, and ask more clarifying questions. Ah well, the point got across somehow.Imperialscouts 05:56, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::If Valve wanted to make a clear connection there, why try to match "I can't believe he bit me" with "Susie"? Why wasn't it "Sam" or something? He also goes, "It's been a hour." That still might be Susie in that safe room, but she also looks like she's been dead quite awhile. Anyway, do what you want, but I'll probably edit it to say that it's just a fan rumor.--Jiangyingzi 07:30, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::I never said it would be a clear connection, just a hidden little easter egg type thing for fans who would get the reference.Imperialscouts 21:47, October 5, 2009 (UTC) dont you understand the guy is crazy and he is parcaly infected at the moment. the infectoin may kill and reanamat the corpes or change them compleatly but the infectoin always attacks the brain ferst causing gender confusion, vilent behaver, lose of memry and outher afects. I see a Johnny Cash reference. TheDesertFox 14:58, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Witches and Tanks Anyone else find that tanks and witches spawn a lot? like, 2 per level? plus, on the alleys, i was standing near the barricade, and heard 2 witches at the same time! it was hilarious. One was in the little building near the horwitzer, and another on the highway.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 19:37, September 30, 2009 (UTC) i was playing on easy and the director spawned 3 witches and 4 tanks >.< [[User:Aratinga_A.|Aratinga A.Ѭ'']](Hehehe), 18:10, September 30, 2009 (UTC)'' (Un)Boarded Door? When you first start the campaign, there's a door along the right wall near a dumpster. On my several campaign playthroughs (not versus) I have seen the door boarded up sometimes, and open sometimes. During the latter, I can usually find pills and/or an explosive. Anyone else seeing this weird thing? Moltenpanthe 01:40, October 1, 2009 (UTC) I think is the director shitting out of ur face. Btw, i hate him too. He spawned 5 witches while i was playing =/ Aratinga A.Ѭ, 18:51, October 05, 2009 (UTC) Tank on first chapter for versus? any1 experienced a tank on the first chapter during versus? i played it around 10 times now and i havent seen a tank, only tanks i've actually seen in crash course is the 2 finale tanks but during campaign mode there is like 2 tanks in 1 chapter and such. 0solar0 8:30, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Achievement related bug Downloaded Crash Course and checked my in-game achievements list, and everything isn't unlocked. Though everything I've gotten since Crash Course was downloaded has unlocked, but hasn't added to my score and the achievements are still unlocked if I check them on the Xbox Guide. Not exactly a life-ending bug, but though it worth mentioning. Also very annoyed to see people can run through the barricade that you have to blow open with the Howitzer. Swollenfish 17:24, October 1, 2009 (UTC) BUGS This campain needed to be playtested for box properly i can walk through half the objects, hide in crates and the rescue vehicle isn't solid you stand with only you waist and up through the floor. (-- 17:44, October 1, 2009 (UTC)) Bill Should it be mentioned that Jim French (Bill) is the only person that didn't record any new lines?--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 00:48, October 7, 2009 (UTC) it is mentiond--JoeHanSon 03:13, November 9, 2009 (UTC) best buy? i have 1600 microsoft points, what should i get? GTA; Ballad of Gay Tony, or Crash course, i just want your oppinians--JoeHanSon 03:13, November 9, 2009 (UTC) TV Reference I heard on an interview on Xbox Live (Chet Chat Part 2) That there was a "Surprise in the upcoming Crash Corse DLC for fans of the IT Crowd" I have looked around for ages but I could not find anything to do with the program, nothing is listed in the article and I was wondering if any of you guys/gals had seen it. From SuperPanic Is this really necessary? I found this in the "trivia" of Crash Course. It reads: "The broken blades from the helicopter resembles a fallen Strider, an enemy from the Half-Life series." Is this necessary? Just because it looks like it does not mean it should be in there, right? could I say, "One of the street lights in No Mercy looks like one on my street" and get away with it? I just don't think this fits. StatusQuo 04:15, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that's kinda dumb. Imperialscouts 04:33, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Well you see StatusQuo, a lot of the Trivia editors are either bored, or 12, so they add the stupidest stuff to the trivia. That's one of the reasons we're changing "Trivia" to "Notes". So if you see anything stupid like that, just go ahead and delete it. If you make a mistake, it's easily undone so don't be too afraid of making a mistake. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:30, December 31, 2009 (UTC) So I know a way to fix the glitched achevements in CC. But here Is my problem...where the heck and how would I start on makeing a page/note/point/thingy for it? The problem with the achevements is it is the Offical Dedicated servers problem. I would be glad to write up my fix but only if a much more respected editer would go back over my work for me. Also note the fix is only for the 360 port of the game. So if anyone wants to help me just let me know! I have no problem just telling you the info needed and then you make the page yourself either!--JokersFlame Crashed heli this is just a thought but dosnt the heli (in the poster not in game) look a little like a MH-53 (or pave low for you COD noobs) the rotor cap is the same and the air intakes for the engine are in the same area, also the small part of cockpit that you can see looks very close to a MH-53 (i have pics that show the parts that look the same but cant post cuz im a wiki noob :( ) After further looking I can tell it is NOT a blackhawk or apache as the rotor's are NOT the same and the apache is not a transport craft so it couldnt fit 5 people at least 6 at most. Also the blackhawk's air intakes are further down the craft (im quite the plane guy if you haven't noticed :) Vanishing campaign I was wondering if anyone else had this problem. When I downloaded The Passing (I play on the Xbox), Crash Course disappeared. It's not an issue of storage space because I had like 3 GB left on my flashdrive after downloading both. Has anyone else had Crash Course mysteriously disappear, either before or after The Passing? Nightmirage 03:26, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Huh. Well that's... odd. I haven't tried to play Crash Course since I downloaded the Passing. I'll check it out, see if I still can. Imperialscouts 01:51, May 29, 2010 (UTC) You're alive! =) And thanks for checking it out. I haven't hooked my xbox up to the Internet in a little while. Perhaps that's the issue. Nightmirage 01:56, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Is buying Crash Course pointless? I've got Crash Course but some people think it's pointless to buy because it costs 560 ms points and because it only has 2 chapters. I don't agree because they've made the 2 maps a challenge. Achivements I read that 3 of the Achivenments for Crash Course are broken. Can they be done off-line or online with a server. Please tell me as I am quite confused. Thanks Tongue guy 13:56, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :They can be done however. Online, offline, at your grandmother's house, it doesn't matter. I think what you're referring to are the achievements that you get over and over again. It's nothing bad, it just gives you the same achievement while the fact that you have the achievement already is still on record. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 15:20, July 10, 2010 (UTC) that game is coool